Mini Cyan
'''Mini Cyan '''is the eighty-fifth episode of Leader Plankton!. Characters *Cyan Kent *Tacom Tm (debut) *Black Sponge *Snailster Slimey *Leader Plankton (cameo) *Spiteful Spot (cameo) *Ace Snider (cameo) Plot Cyan's kid comes to visit him and help out with Anti-Plankton. Story It was a normal day in Bikini Bottom (and by normal, of course we mean terrible) and the members of Anti-Plankton were resting in their headquarters. "Ah, it's so nice to be back in 2015," Black Sponge grinned, laying down on the sofa. "We never left 2015," Snailster Slimey said dryly. "Has he taken his pills today?" Cyan whispered. "I don't think he ever takes his pills," Snailster Slimey whispered back. "What did you guys say?" Black Sponge asked, getting up from the couch. "NOTHING!" Cyan and Slimey shouted, freezing still. Meanwhile, Leader Plankton had been spying on the members using tiny security cameras planted all around the base. "What a bunch of weirdos," Leader Plankton muttered, watching the footage. "Welp, they're clearly not doing anything important. Let's go outside and kill some hippies!" Leader Plankton grinned, jumping down from the monitor and heading over to his beloved pet. Spiteful Spot grinned, barking at his master. "Great!" Leader Plankton hopped on Spot and they soon headed off into the wilderness. Suddenly, a short figure wearing a light gray cloak resembling Cyan's burst in. "Oh, hey! It's a Mini Cyan!" Black Sponge grinned. Cyan's glasses widened, quickly spitting out the coffee he was drinking. "T-To...What are you doing here?" Cyan asked. "I'm here to help you out with that jerk Plankton guy so you finally come home!" the figure stated. "Cyan...who's this?" Black Sponge asked. "That's my kid," Cyan sighed. Black Sponge and Snailster Slimey's eyes widened, spitting out the coffee they were currently drinking. "You have a kid?!" Black Sponge questioned in shock. "He literally just said he has a kid," Snailster Slimey pointed out. "Oh. Well, that's your name, little guy?" SpongeBob asked. "I'm not little! And it's Tacom, Tacom Tm," the child said. "That's a weird name," Black Sponge said. "Your name's weird! I mean, Black Sponge? What the heck kind of a name is that?! You're not even black!" Tacom shouted in defense. "I WEAR BLACK CLOTHES! That's why I'm called Black Sponge! JellyfishJam explained this perfectly back in 2013!" Black Sponge growled. "Now, now, SpongeBob! Calm down! He's just a kid!" Cyan said. "A dumb kid..." Black Sponge muttered. "Says the one who let his leader die!" Tacom said. "THAT WAS SNAILSTER SLIMEY'S FAULT!" Black Sponge shouted. "Excuse me?!" Snailster Slimey growled, using his fighting shell to transform into a giant and smash Black Sponge. "W-Why don't you ever use this m-move with L-Leader Plankton...?" Black Sponge coughed. "We're wasting time! Let's just go to Leader Plankton's place and take him down!" Tacom said. "Tacom, it's not that easy," Cyan began. "Yes it is!" he said, quickly running out of the base and towards Bucket of Evil. "Tacom!" Cyan shouted and then sighed as he and the rest of Anti-Plankton began to head after him. He quickly broke into Bucket of Evil, crashing the door down. "You're going down, Leader Plankton!" he shouted, his voice echoing through the entire building. The rest of Anti-Plankton soon joined in behind him. However, Leader Plankton wasn't there. "Oh, Leader Plankton..." Ace sighed happily as he walked into the room, doodling hearts over a portrait of his leader. "Uh..." Tacom stuttered, staring awkwardly at Ace along with the rest of the team. Trivia *It is revealed that Ace harbors romantic feelings for Leader Plankton. *Tacom and Cyan have different last names. Category:Episodes Category:Leader Plankton! Category:Leader Plankton! Episodes Category:2015 Category:The Terrible Travis Category:The Terrible Travis's Episodes